Hot and Cold
by Alchemy Between Them
Summary: Remember the scene in the trailer of the first movie, where Irene and Holmes are fighting...


**I tried to imagine the scene that we can see in the trailer of the first Guy Ritchie's SH movie, when Irene and Holmes are fighting in the hotel room. This is an alternative scene of the one in the movie (I was inspired by the production stills ). Some sentences are the same that in the movie, of course :D**

**I hope I didn't make too much mistakes, and I hope this text is understandable :)**

**And Happy Valentine's Day to all of you ! **

**XXX**

Knelt in front of Irene Adler's room door at The Grand Hotel, Sherlock Holmes grabbed his personal tool kit to try to break in the room. But unsuccessfully, and this time, Watson wasn't there to help him.

Before Holmes could do anything else, the door opened, and Irene Adler appeared, wearing a blue dress. Sherlock couldn't help but thinking that this colour was perfect on her.

She raised an eyebrow, but didn't seem to be surprised. How long did she know he was there? Probably from the second he penetrated in the hotel...

"Well, you fall in a sheer drop!"

Turning her back to him, she made straight for her dressing table and sat on the chair.

"If it doesn't bother you, could you undo my dress?"

Holmes, confused, closed the door, joined her and looked at the buttons of her dress, trying to hide his embarrassment. She always distracted him, but in the softer ways.

"How is it going with our case you refuse to take?"

He made a start on undoing the golden buttons.

"Oh, I've hit a dead end, literally."

She turned her head, and glanced at him.

"I found your man."

She seemed relieved.

"He's buried in Blackwood's tomb. If you still need him."

She froze suddenly, but it was so quick that Holmes didn't notice it.

"Oh, dear."

Trying to act normally, she said : "Hope my client doesn't come looking for a refund."

"He's a professor, isn't he? Couldn't see his face, but I spotted chalk on his lapel. I've never known a professor to carry a gun and on such a clever contraption."

She smiled.

"Eye patch, nice touch."

This time, Holmes made a run...

"Done."

He finally got it over with her dress, so she woke up and disappeared behind the folding screen. She just took off her dress, and asked Holmes to open the bottle which was on the table.

"So case closed, which makes this a social visit."

"No, its' a "you're in over your head, Irene" visit. Whoever killed Reordan was covering their tracks, which makes you the next loose end to be nipped."

She heard the cork of the bottle go pop. She smiled maliciously.

"Let it breathe."

She then appeared, and Holmes noticed she just wore her lingerie and her half slip, which she took off just in front of him. This woman was devil, he thought. She was there, trying to draw his attention to her perfectly beautiful body, and he let her go with it. But he had to admit that he always let her manipulate him...

"I've never been in over my head. You should know that."

Holmes hardly swallowed. She was going to kill him... He filled up two glasses with the wine, and gave one to her. Then, she approached him, and instead of taking a glass, she kissed him with passion. Only her could give him a kiss like this one. Tender but lively. He was merely disappointed when she finally broke away from him.

"Well Sherlock, don't try to resist to me."

Regaining consciousness, he said :

"You have two options Irene : disappear, or stay and volunteer for protective custody."

He stopped and drank the content of his glass in one breathe.

"And what is my other option?"

He suddenly felt weird, as if he was going to faint. But he didn't. He had to stand up to her.

"There is no other option, Irene."

"I don't think so."

She tried to hurt him, or at least to reach him with the knife which was hidden in her hair, but he blocked her easily. She also tried with her brush, which was in her other hand, but one more time, he was the first one to react.

"Please Irene, be a lady!"

But she kicked him where she was sure to harm him, and with all her might. He fell on the floor because of the pain.

"Oh my..."

"Was it a lady behaviour to you?"

He glanced at her, and adding the drug effects to her kick, fainted.

She bent down to look at him.

"Poor Sherlock, don't worry, I'm going to take care of you now."

**XXX**

Next morning, Sherlock woke up, having a terrible headache. What did Irene put into his glass? She was so tricky... Trying to move his hands, mysteriously up in the air, he realised that it was impossible. He looked at his wrists, and noticed that he was handcuffed at the bed. Unfortunately, Irene had always more than one trick up in her sleeve. Then, he also saw that he was naked, and that Irene was gone. Did she really think that leaving him handcuffed, naked, in a hotel room, and alone was funny? Indeed...

Irene Adler: 1; Sherlock Holmes: 0.

**THE END**.


End file.
